


A Day In The Stark-Wilson Household

by syriala



Series: Secretly Married IronFalcon [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title. This is unrepentant fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Stark-Wilson Household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkikoFumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/gifts).



> This is for [ir0nshield](http://ir0nshield.tumblr.com/) because she helpfully pointed out that I never wrote some pure fluff. So this is exactly that.

Tony slowly wakes up. He is still a bit fuzzy, but he is warm and safe and content. When Sam kisses his forehead and nuzzles his hair, Tony sighs happily. 

They admittedly don’t have enough time to just be with each other, with their whole marriage still being secret and both of their jobs, but when they are together, it is like they have never been apart. Everything feels right.

Tony snuggles deeper into Sam’s chest, only for him to tighten his hold on him and they spend at least another half hour just lying together. In the end it is Tony’s grumbling stomach that puts an end to the cuddling.

“You didn’t even do anything yet, how can you be this hungry,” Sam chuckles and Tony presses his smile into Sam’s neck.

“I slept. That uses up some energy. And I love you. That is also a thing I constantly do, so I require constant food,” Tony mumbles into his skin.

“I don’t think that particular need can be sated in the kitchen,” Sam tells him when Tony’s stomach grumbles again.

“It can be, if you are there as well,” he tells Sam, who sighs.

“Alright, Mr. Wilson, but you have to let me up,” Sam says and Tony lifts his head far enough to look at Sam.

“I’ll have you known, Mr. Stark, this is not how name exchanges work.”

“The document states both our names. I can leave one out if I want to. I like you better with my name anyway.”

“I like myself better with your name as well,” Tony whispers and then kisses Sam lightly, morning breath and all.

They keep trading light pecks but when Sam’s stomach growls as well, they both burst out laughing.

“Okay, that’s it, up. Make me food,” Tony demands and gently pulls Sam up. “I need to be fed.”

“You sound like a kept man, Tony.”

“Well, I am a very well kept man,” Tony replies and ducks down to kiss Sam yet again. “Food?” he then asks against his lips and feels warm all over when he feels Sam smile against him.

“Food,” Sam agrees and together they make their way into the kitchen.

They work perfectly together in the kitchen, effortlessly walking around each other to prepare their breakfast, and when it is done they abandon the kitchen in favour of the much more comfortable couch in Sam’s living room. 

Since they aren’t restricted by chairs, they end up close together, thighs and arms constantly brushing. They don’t talk much, just enjoying each other’s company, while they happily munch on their food.

When they are done, they quickly tidy up, before Sam gets ready for the day. So far they haven’t managed to coordinate their vacations perfectly and that means Sam has two more days of work before they can enjoy a lazy week with just the two of them.

When Sam is out of the house, Tony quickly goes through the bathroom himself and then settles down on the couch to work on the newest Stark phone.

He is engrossed in his work and only jolts out of it when Sam calls him around midday.

“Hey, Tones,” he lowly says into the phone and Tony smiles brightly at absolutely nothing.

“Hey, angel,” he retorts and he can hear Sam’s soft laugh.

“Any plans for dinner today?” Sam asks him and Tony’s stomach grumbles yet again. It seems to be the theme of the day.

“No lunch?” he asks Sam who lets out a small sigh. 

“I can’t, Tones, they changed my schedule a bit. But that means I’m coming home sooner.”

“I can find lunch on my own then,” Tony tells him.

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to starve. But do you want anything specific for dinner? I can stop by the supermarket on my way home.”

“Can we make pasta?” Tony asks him and he can practically feel Sam nod.

“’Course we can. Same as usual?” he questions.

“Yep,” Tony tells him and settles back into the couch. “When will you be home?” 

“Around four, maybe half past,” Sam answers and Tony quickly looks at his watch. Four more hours at least. 

“I don’t like it when you have to work while I’m here.”

“Me neither, Tony. Me neither. But it’s just tomorrow and then we have seven days. A whole week.”

“I am so looking forward to that. One day will be completely spend in bed,” Tony tells him and smiles softly when Sam laughs. He loves that sound.

“I’ll see if I can keep you there,” Sam replies and Tony’s mind comes up with a few ideas how that could work out. “Alright, gotta go. See you later.”

“Love you, angel,” Tony says and Sam replies with a soft “Love you too, Tones,” before he hangs up.

Tony stares sappily at the phone for a few seconds before he gets up to quickly make himself a sandwich. Working with a grumbling stomach never goes over well.

He constantly keeps checking the clock, anticipating Sam’s return and when he hears his keys in the door he is up and already skipping towards it.

When Sam enters he is carrying two bags, that quickly get dropped to the floor in order to hug Tony.

“Missed you, angel,” Tony says into his neck and Sam kisses his temple. 

“Missed you, too.”

Tony takes one bag from Sam and together they make their way into the kitchen. They unpack everything while Sam talks about his day and when they are done they take another half hour to cuddle on the couch, watching one soap opera or another. Neither is really paying attention, but both are happy right where they are, Tony with his back to Sam’s chest and Sam’s arms securely around him.

When the episode ends they get started on dinner, which is quickly prepared, since they make it that often. Every move is habit by now.

They eat on the couch again, and Tony makes a little joke about selling the table in the kitchen since they never use it anyway.

“But we won’t have counter sex,” Sam tells him straight faced and Tony nearly chokes on his pasta, before he bursts out laughing.

“I guess the table can stay then,” he says, once he regains his breath and Sam smirks. 

They do the dishes afterwards, Sam with his hands in the sink, while Tony dries them off and once everything is cleared away they migrate back into the living room.

Their taste in movies differs a lot, and so this is not the first argument they have about this, and it won’t be the last, but they are both good natured about it and in the end Tony concedes.

They end up watching a sappy romance movie and if Tony is more invested than he would be comfortable to admit, Sam doesn’t mention it.

Lazy kisses are traded at the most cheesy moments and they make out during the commercials and tell each other their love when the characters do as well.

After that they make their way to bed. They make stupid faces at each other while brushing their teeth and then nearly choke on the toothpaste when they have to laugh.

Once they changed into their sleep shirts they quickly make their way under the covers, automatically reaching for each other. They end up much like they woke up this morning, Sam on his back and Tony pressed to his side, Sam’s arm around his middle and Tony’s head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Tony mumbles and Sam kisses his head once more before he says “I love you, too,” into his hair.

If neither of them can fall asleep easily when they don’t get to do this, it’s no one’s business but their own. Tonight they both drift off quickly, warm and content and happy that they get to be with the person they love.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/145316710511/this-is-for-ir0nshield-because-she-helpfully)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
